


Today's Lucky Rescue

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Robin gets called in to rescue Bruce Wayne from the Riddler.  Bruce wants to thank him for his service.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Today's Lucky Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> For our Titans Discord Secret Santa!

Bruce had been missing for about three hours when Dick got the call from Alfred.

“Missing as who?” Dick asked. “Bruce or…?”

“He was in a Wayne Enterprises meeting when the Riddler burst in,” Alfred said. “From what the rest of the board said, the Riddler was only after Master Bruce.”

Dick glanced at the clock in his dorm room. He had a class in about half an hour, but he couldn’t leave Bruce in the hands of the Riddler, especially not as Bruce Wayne. Dick said goodbye to Alfred and changed into his Robin suit.

A few minutes later, he was on his motorcycle heading back to Gotham. When he reached the city limits, he turned on the radar on his bike. Bruce always had a tracking device in his belt buckle in case they needed to find each other in exactly this kind of situation.

“Home base,” Robin said, calling to Alfred down in the Batcave. “Did the Riddler leave any clues?”

“Yes. He left the riddle of Truthtown.”

Robin scoffed. “That’s an easy one.”

“I know. I’m concerned about what he may have in store for Master Bruce.”

“I’m on my way.”

It took twenty minutes for Robin to arrive at the Riddler’s newest hideout, five minutes of which were walking to the location so Riddler and his goons wouldn’t hear his bike. He stood outside for a moment, pondering whether Riddler would be expecting him to come in through the roof or the front door. If Riddler was smart, he’d expect the unexpected, and so he’d have prepared a trap for the front door. Unless he knew Robin would think that, in which he’d prepare one for the roof.

Robin frowned. This was getting him nowhere, and Bruce was probably running out of time. He looked up at the building and an idea sparked in his head. He glanced back at the building behind him, and headed across the street. He wouldn’t use the roof or the front door. He’d come in through the window.

Three minutes later, he came crashing feet first through the seventh story window, sending Riddler and his henchmen running for cover. Robin flipped and landed safely away from the glass, his bolo at the ready. He threw it at Riddler’s legs, the bolo wrapping around his ankles and bringing him hard to the ground. Robin made a running leap and took out the henchmen with a flying kick. He landed triumphantly, posing like Superman over the fallen villains.

“Mmmph!”

Robin turned around. Bruce Wayne was gagged and bound to a chair. Robin’s posture deflated and he ran over to help him.

“Sorry, Mr. Wayne,” he said, untying him.

“It certainly was…artful,” Bruce said, rubbing his wrists. Robin blushed and turned away.

He tied up the villains, sending in a call to Commissioner Gordon to send someone out to collect them. He went back to Bruce and checked him over.

“Are you hurt?” he asked. “I could take you home, make sure you’re OK.”

Bruce caught Robin’s chin. “I’d like to thank you for saving me.”

Robin smiled weakly. “Oh, you don’t have to, Mr. Wayne. I’m happy just to help.”

Bruce pulled Robin up and leaned in until his lips brushed his cheek. “I’d like to.”

Robin went weak in the knees. “OK.”

Robin called Alfred before they left, telling him to start some dinner, and that they’d be home later. If Alfred sounded slightly suspicious, Robin ignored it.

Twenty-five minutes later, they were up in Bruce’s penthouse, Robin’s suit strewn throughout the main room and bedroom. Bruce was between his legs, sucking his cock. Robin moaned loud, arching his back on the bed as Bruce blew his damn mind.

“More!”

Bruce hummed around him, pulling off with a pop. “Is this good for you, Robin?” he asked, his lips brushing the head of Robin’s cock.

“Yes! Please, yes.”

Bruce took him all the way again and Robin groaned. His hands roamed over his body, grasping for anything to hold onto. Finally, he reached down and knotted his fingers in Bruce’s hair. Robin cried out, his hips awkwardly thrusting up into Bruce’s mouth as he came. Bruce moaned around him, swallowing every bit of him.

Robin fell back onto the bed, boneless. Bruce smirked and went over to his bedside table, leaving Robin to recover on his own for a moment. When he returned, he was naked, a bottle of lube in his hand.

“Robin,” he whispered, leaning over him. He trailed a slick finger down from Robin’s balls to his ass. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Robin opened his eyes, watching Bruce from behind his mask.

Bruce gently worked him open, Robin squirming on his hand as Bruce stretched him. Bruce trailed tiny kisses along Robin’s face and neck until Robin was as pliant as putty in his hands. Bruce sat up and lifted Robin’s legs, hoisting them onto his shoulders as he guided his cock into him.

“You’re so flexible, Robin,” Bruce said as he pounded into him. “So beautiful.”

Robin panted, tiny audible gasps leaving his throat with each thrust. He was hard again, and Bruce stroked him in time with his rhythm. Bruce leaned forward, bending Robin nearly in half.

“I want to see you,” he said, reaching up to Robin’s mask. “It’s been too long, Dick.”

Bruce pulled the domino mask off Robin’s face and Dick’s startlingly blue eyes stared up at him, a bit unfocused, but no less beautiful.

“Bruce!”

Bruce leaned back only to pull Dick up to him. Dick wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, kissing him hard. They quickly fell into their usual rhythm, although this time it was Bruce who was planting kisses all over Dick’s face.

Dick came again, holding Bruce tight so he wouldn’t collapse. A few thrusts later, Bruce followed him, spilling himself deep into Dick. They held each other close as they rode out their orgasms. Finally, Bruce eased himself out of Dick and laid him back down on the bed. The second Bruce laid down himself, Dick crawled on top of him.

“I’ve missed you,” Dick said.

Bruce kissed his head. “I’ve missed you. How’s college?”

“Not so bad, but I like being home more.”

Bruce laughed and Dick cuddled close to him.

“When do you have to go back?” Bruce asked.

“Not till tomorrow,” Dick said. “You wouldn’t make me miss one of Alfred’s dinners, would you?”

“Of course not,” Bruce said. “You’ll stay in my room tonight.”

Dick laughed. “Most people would frame that as a question, you know.” Bruce frowned and Dick kissed him. “I wouldn’t stay anywhere else.”


End file.
